Yuki shirogane
Information yuki shirogane ( 由紀 白金 )'is a lovely type idol and her signature brand is Marionette Mu . Her theme colour is ' . yuki shirogane is prxpara's second character . Appearance Inside Pripara Yuki has cyan blue eyes and long pink hair , she usually ties her hair in a bun . she is always seen wearing the marionette Mu brand , a princess-lovely-type brand in Pripara . Outside Pripara Yuki has lovely pink eyes and long purple hair , she usually ties her hair in a side ponytail. She spent most of her time at home doing revision and planning her Pripara training schedules , so she usually doesn't go out often. Personality Yuki is a cheerful and sometimes a Princess type girl, she is anxious about many difficulties things and willing to challenge anything new and hopes to win in events . she also likes to participate different events in school and Pripara. she is also very nice to everyone and hoped to make friends with everyone at school and in Pripara . she also likes to be as perfect as possible, she always calculates how can she be perfect. she also chooses perfect people as team members to create a prodigy team , but currently she can't find the perfect people to team with . Coords casual coord = girlish star coord angelic dolly coord sky sailor purple coord PriPari pastel coord |-| cyalume coords = rosette jewel lovely cyalume coord Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord Relationships Miku bokerdole : they are rivals inside pripara . she hates her always mixing up word pronunciation and meanings . She doesn't likes her playing with Rhythm when she is in school . Rhythm bokerdole : Her adopted younger sister . At first she doesn't accept a sister because she accidentally scan her ticket before her debut live , because Rhythm doesn't have a family so she adopted her Non Manaka : she always admires Non as a example , she is impressed how non created triangle by herself in the past . Manaka Laala : she determines Laala as a rival and hopes to beat her one day . Falulu Vocaldoll : she is a big fan of Falulu , Yuki always like to dream of performing with her Backstory When Yuki was little , is a big fan of idols and wanted to be one someday . After she got her Priticket at home, she immediately scanned her ticket and when in to the Pripara world , she had planned all her plans of being the best idol in there. when she is preparing to scan her coord set for her debut live , she accidentally scanned a vocal doll ticket from her bag . she didn't know how did it get there but seeing the vocal doll (Rhythm) hasn't got a family , she adopted her as her sister . she is super impressed that Non from Nonsugar has created her own team Triangle by herself . Yuki hopes to be just like her .She now spends her time on school and Pripara , she hopes that one day she could stand on the top of Pripara and be first .she had once planned to create her own brand but her designing skills are not perfect so she didn't create her brand at last . Rhythm and Yuki when Yuki is scanning her ticket to perform her Debut live , she accidentally scanned Rhythm's Pri-ticket and because of this accident, her debut live is cancelled. Yuki doesn't want a sister because she said she couldn't handle that much stuff , but seeing Rhythm doesn't have a family she adopted her as her younger sister . She had also named her Rhythm because she likes to sing . As a older sister , Yuki taught Rhythm about Prism lives, singing techniques and other daily life stuffs . At the beginning , Rhythm copies what Yuki does ,after weeks Yuki taught her different things , she started to become independent. To thank Yuki teaching her , Rhythm snapped her Pri-ticket to thank Yuki , but Rhythm collapses. To thank her , Yuki performs a live performance to thank the happiness Rhythm saved her , magically she is reborn , but most of her memory was forgotten and Rhythm must begin everything again . she is now currently training Rhythm to be a perfect idol with her . Trivia * She is a lovely type idol * She shares same birthday with Harune Aira * She has the same mic with Laala Manka * She admires Non creating Triangle by herself * Her birthday in September which makes her Virgo * She has the legendary prism voice but it is not yet confirmed * She currently doesn't have a team * She likes to dream about being the top idol in the world * She is really nice to everyone including her adopted sister * She likes to coordinate her coords at home and in PriPara * She likes to do trainings and acts perfect Photos Category:Idol Category:Original Characters Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idol Category:Human Category:Prism Voice Category:Prxpara (user) Category:Female Category:Marionette Mu User Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Student